Friday Afternoon
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny work on their "To Do" list


Friday Afternoon

It was finally Friday. They were going home to do some work around the house then have a couple beers. First on the "To do" list was clean out the Camaro. That would take almost the whole afternoon by itself  
considering how much crap Steve had put in there.

They got home and Danny let the dogs out to run in the front yard and he changed into a tshirt and board shorts. Time to tackle the mess that was his car.

"Steve! Get your ass out here! Your helping me clean this car since half of the junk is yours!" Danny yelled

Steve strolled out in board shorts, shirtless of course "Yeah, but we need it all, Danno"

Danny reached in and without looking grabbed something random. A tear gas grenade. "Seriously Steven? When have we ever use one of these?"

"We use them!" Steve compromised when Danny glared at him "Ok so maybe not those ones but I have used the other grenades before" Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Why do we have all this? Are you stocking up for the apocalypse or something?" Danny said. Steve chunked and joined Danny at the trunk.

Steve took out a couple handguns and then a couple boxes of bullets, then 2 more handguns.

"Really? You use the same one every day! Even on raids u only have 2 holsters! Why do we need this many guns?" Danny pulled out more boxes of bullets.

"Just a safety precaution Danno" Steve said as he nearly stacked the boxes in the yard.

"Safety precaution my ass! This is a safety hazard, this many guns and explosives by the gas tank of MY car" Danny said as he pulled out 2 TAC vests.

"Don't worry Danny my truck has a bunch of this stuff too. Theres a shotgun under the backseat, 3 grenades in my glove box, a couple of guns in the toolbox, a under both front seats, and night vision goggles in the toolbox as well" Steve said casually.

"Are you freakin kidding me? Grace rides in that truck and in my car for that matter!" Danny just kept pulling more crap out of the trunk. He pulled a first aid kit and a bottle of Advil "Finally something that belongs in a car!"

"You know me, safety first" Steve said grinning at Danny

"Wow I'm surprised you didn't choke saying that" Danny said, then grabbed the spare tire and tire iron, he held them up to show Steve "See these are things that belong in the back of a car or trunk"

"They sure do, right next to the sniper rifle and frag grenades" Steve said as he pulled out a box of frag grenades

Danny just rubbed his face and said "We're going to need a bigger first aid kit"

They pulled out more unnecessary things, all part of Steve's mobile armory. Danny grabbed a pocket knife and cut his finger "Shit! Steve look what you did?"

"What I did? Your the one just shoving your hand in there and randomly grabbing stuff" Steve said as he grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit " Now we're going to have to restock the first aid kit, and it wasn't even my fault or work related" Steve just grinned and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Everything is your fault. My knee acting up, the scar on my arm from the first day, Grace wanting to go to the shooting range!" Danny yelled flailing his hands back and forth.

"You never told me Grace wanted to go to the shooting range. I'd be happy to take her." Steve said and he wrapped a bandage around Danny's finger.

"Oh no! No. You are not taking my 9 year old daughter to a shooting range. Not happening. No. Never." Danny said closing the truck and walking inside.

"Reaper! Seal!" Steve called as he followed Danny and the two dogs came around the side of the house and trotted through the door.

"Camaro is clean. Next thing, the kitchen." Steve said and he walked to the sink to start dishes. He threw some scrap pieces of food on the floor and Reaper and Seal inhaled them before Steve could even blink, he laughed and went back doing dishes. Danny walked in and curled his arms around Steve's waist.

"So that's how it is? I help clean the Camaro then I start in the kitchen and you don't help but molest me instead?" Steve said as he felt Danny's hands run up his chest.

"Yeah pretty much" Danny said as he kissed Steve's shoulder then let go and sat at the island counter "So what are you making for dinner?"

Steve laughed and said "Oh and I'm making dinner too?"

"yeah, that's how it goes, so chop chop, I'm starving" Danny said as he looked in the cupboards for something edible, not the health nut crap that Steve ate "Steaks!" Danny said triumphantly as he dug a package of steaks out of the freezer.

"Fine, but grab some vegetables out of the fridge so I can grill them" Steve said as he let the water out of the sink and he heard Danny grumbling about ruining good steaks with grilled vegetables.

"After dinner, we're going to start cleaning the bedroom!" Steve yelled, his side of the room was perfectly clean but Danny's side there were clothes in piles, and shoes and ties everywhere. Steve let it stay that way cause he loved Danny and didn't want to change him but every now and then it needed to be cleaned.

Danny came up behind him again and wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and kissed a path across his shoulders, nipping at his neck and whispered "How about we start on the bedroom after desert?"

Steve just chuckled, knowing they would never clean the bedroom.


End file.
